Love is the key that opens the gates of happiness
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: Sequal to Loves Worth More. It's been 3 years and Aura's life is pretty much ruined. Every bad thing that could of happened did.And now someone is out to get her so she returns to RS,hoping to find safety; not only did she find that she also regained love


_He turned and watched her intently, and then he slowly leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek; but she chose that exact moment to look at him. The two VW's eyes widened as their lips touched._

_Both blushed, but neither wanted to break it. So he slowly drove forward, deepening the kiss. Her eyes widened even more, if that was possible, but after a moment she slowly closed them and kissed back._

_The two stayed that way for a while before they broke the kiss, each breathing deeply. He smiled and nuzzled her gently, and she just blushed._

_The VW Bus smiled at the VW Beetle's shyness, then leaned forward again and kissed her passionately. She kissed back, wishing the night would never end._

"Your thinking about him again, aren't you?" A small black Volkswagen turned and looked at her orange friend. She sighed and nodded. The girl had once been a shimmering Dark Blue but after she left she got painted black.

"Girl, that was three years ago. Get over him already." The tangerine orange Mini Cooper said as she shook her head.

"You don't understand Jo…I loved him, and then I left…he was the best thing that ever happened to me…"

"What about Noah? He's your son Aura, don't you love him?" Jo gave her an irritated glare. Aura winced before looking over at the small dark green baby. She went over to his crib and gently pulled the blanket over him. Noah cooed in his sleep but didn't wake.

"Of course I do. I love him with all my heart."

"Then forget that Fillmond guy and move on." Aura didn't turn her attention from Noah but said in a quiet voice, "His name is Fillmore."

Jo rolled her eyes, "You need to find a real man. Someone who can support you and Noah. Someone like Dylan."

Aura suddenly rounded on Jo and snapped at her, "Someone like Dylan?! I can't believe you even said his name in my presence! Dylan took everything from me! The only reason I can't return to Fillmore is because of what Dylan did to me!"

Jo pulled away from the angry mother whose attention was diverted when Noah woke up and started crying. Aura gently held her son and spoke to him soothingly, "Shh its okay Noah, Mommy's here."

It took Aura a few minutes to get him to fall back asleep; Aura rocked him back and forth slowly.

"If you hate Dylan so much why did you have his child?" Aura sighed, "Dylan may have taken my innocence but that didn't mean I was going to take the life of my baby."

Once Aura put Noah back in his crib she turned her attention back to Jo.

"I think its time you leave."

"Look Aura I-" "Jo, just, just go." Aura didn't look at Jo as she left. When the door had clicked shut the black VW sighed before slowly going to her bathroom and into her shower.

She let the warm water flow over her frame as she leaned against the wall. Ever since she had left Radiator Springs her life had spiraled downhill.

She had the guilt of leaving Fillmore behind nagging at her conscience, she nearly lost her job, her parents were in an accident, and worst of all nearly 27 months prior she had been raped by her best friend.

The only good that came out of it was Noah. Noah was the only thing that kept her going after what Dylan did to her. Aura would never hurt him no matter whose child he was.

Aura sighed and shut off the water. After she dried herself off Aura returned to the living room and scooped up Noah into her tires and put him in the crib in her bedroom.

Aura smiled contently, "Sweet dreams my little one, sweet dreams."

The VW settled down on her mat and closed her eyes, "Maybe tomorrow will be a better day…" Aura then drifted off to sleep wishing life wasn't so hard.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"GET OFF MY BACK!! AND INTO MY GAME!! GET OUT OF MY WAY AND OUT OF MY BRAIN!!"

Aura jumped as her cell phone and quickly answered it so it wouldn't wake the baby.

"Hello?" Aura yawned as she spoke.

"Aura! You need to get out of town as fast as possible!! And take Noah with you! Take everything that you REALLY need and leave as soon as you can!!"

"What? Jackson you're not making any sense. Why do I need to leave?"

"Unless you want Noah to be killed and possibly yourself then you better get a move on!" That made Aura's engine stall.

"Jackson, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

"Its him Aura, he's escaped. And he's coming for you. Dylan's coming for you and Noah. And he's going to kill him."

Aura dropped her phone as her eyes widened, "Oh no…" The VW heard Jackson talking on her cell but she didn't have time to answer him for she was grabbing everything she would need.

She grabbed her life's savings and stuffed them in a bag along with baby oil, Noah's favorite toys and stuffed animal and a few things for herself before she went over to the crib.

"Noah, come on Sweetie. Time to wake up." Aura picked up her son and wrapped him in a blanket before casting a glance at the door and quickly left through the fire escape. She wasn't taking any chances; not when her baby was at stake.

There was only one place she knew of where she, her baby, and her family would be safe. Where Dylan wouldn't think to look. Never in a million years.

Radiator Springs.

Aura took as many side roads as she could find and only stopped when she need gas or to feed Noah. It would take three days for her to get to Radiator Springs, and she intended to get there as soon as possible.

Throughout her journey plenty of men-sports cars, trucks, 4X4's, and even the occasional semi-hit on her. Aura's response was growling and breaking a windshield or two. She was NOT in any mood for flirting.

All she wanted was to get somewhere safe and be with the friends she had so longed to see.

On her second night of traveling Aura looked up at the stars and marveled at their beauty, "I wonder if Fillmore is looking up at the same stars as I am…oh Fillmore…I miss you so much…I just hope you will accept me after all these years…"

Aura sighed and picked up speed and never looked back. She wasn't going to let Dylan have the satisfaction of taking Noah away from her. He had stolen something precious from her once, and he sure as Hell wasn't going to again.

By noon the next day Aura was wiped out. She had never been so exhausted. Once she got to Radiator Springs she planned on seeing Doc as soon as she could.

Just as she was starting to doze off the sound of crying woke her up. Aura pulled to the side of the road and took Noah out of the basket she had been carrying him in. The poor thing was getting fussy.

"What's wrong Noah? Are you tired of riding? Do you wanna drive too?" Noah cooed and laughed at his Mother.

"Come on then, we're nearly there." Aura nudged him gently and went slow so Noah wouldn't get left behind.

Noah laughed and giggled as he drove as best he could beside his Mother. For only 18 months Noah was a pretty decent driver.

After nearly an hour the dark green Beetle was getting tired. Noah got closer to his Mother and nudged her gently, "Momma?"

Aura looked down at him and smiled, "Are you tired? Well you certainly drove for a long time. I'm proud of you." Noah smiled before yawning big. Aura shook her head with a smile and put him back into his basket to let him sleep.

"I hope the town's not to far off. I'm running low." And just as Aura was nearing empty she saw something in the distance that made her stop and stare at it stupidly.

It was a giant traffic cone.

"Whoa…déjà vu…wait a minute that's the Cozy Cone! I'm finally here!!" Aura picked up speed but was careful not to go over the speed limit. She didn't want Sheriff's wrath after being there for 2 minutes.

It was just as she remembered it. Doc's clinic was still just as quiet as before, Lizzie's shop was just as messy as before, and what she saw next made her engine soar. For there was the tie-dye tent she house the man she missed so much.

But she knew she couldn't just barge in, not after three years. So she went to Flo's and parked in what had been 'her spot' those few years ago.

"What can I get you Hun?"

Aura nearly jumped out of her frame when she heard the familiar voice. She turned and saw the light greenish blue show car and forced herself not to scream in happiness.

"Um...whatever you recommend." Aurora said nervously. She blinked and thought to herself, 'Okay, way to much déjà vu.'

Flo brought her a can of oil and Aura set Noah's basket next to her before taking a sip and she sighed in relief; she was starving.

"Momma." Aura looked down at the basket and gently uncovered Noah so he could look out. Aura bit back a laugh when Flo, Sally, Mia and Tia immediately came to see him.

"AWW!! What an adorable baby!"

"What's his name?"

"Can I hold him?"

Ramone looked over at Sarge, "What is it with women and babies?" Sarge just shrugged.

The black Beetle laughed slightly as the girls swooned over Noah while Noah just tilted his head and looked adorably cute.

"His name is Noah. He's 18 months."

"Oh his Father must be so proud." Flo said as she picked up Noah. Aura visibly winced and grimaced. The girls looked at each other, they understood what Aura was trying to say. Either the Father left her or he was dead. And they were thinking the prior.

"So is this your first time in Radiator Springs?" Aura looked over and smiled at Sheriff, "Oh no. I've been here before, but that was along time ago." She smiled as she looked around, "It's just as I remember."

"Really? When?" Aura looked over at the red 95 racecar. She hesitated but decided to go ahead and tell the truth.

"Three years ago. But I left because of some business difficulties. I left someone very dear to my heart, and I'm sure he hates me for it. Not to mention I was a different color back then." Aura sighed slightly and took Noah from Flo.

The others eyes widened slightly. It couldn't be; it just couldn't be her.

Doc gave her a suspicious look, "What's your name?"

"Aurora. Aurora Cunningham. But you know me as just plain Aura."

Every car there gasped and stared at her as if she had three heads. No one said anything before Sarge growled and got right up in her face, "How dare you come back."

"What?"

The others narrowed their eyes and glared at her, even the girls got as far as they could from her.

"How dare you come back after what you did, and with a baby at that."

It took her a moment but figured that they meant Fillmore. Sarge turned towards the tent in the distance, "FILLMORE! GET OVER HERE!! THERE'S SOMEONE YOU SHOULD SEE!!"

Aura paled as she saw a familiar bus come from the tent.

"Guys please don't do this! Just let me explain!"

"Quiet you!" Sheriff snapped at her. Aura drew back and her oil ran cold as Fillmore rolled up.

"Yeah man, what did you want?" Sarge turned and glared at Aura, "Look who decided to make an unwelcome return."

Fillmore turned and looked at Aura. He just stared at her confused until he gazed directly into her eyes. The buses eyes widened in disbelief and he uttered a single word, "Aura…"

"Yes. And look at who she brought with her." Sarge nodded towards Noah and Aura held him protectively. When Fillmore saw the baby his worst fears had been truly confirmed.

"Wait guys look, it's not what it seems."

"Oh really? Why don't you just go back to your precious _husband? _I'm sure he misses you!" Sarge growled at her. And just like that Aura lost it.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH THESE LAST THREE YEARS!!! NOT ONLY WAS THERE THE GUILT OF LEAVING THE ONLY MAN I'VE EVER REALLY LOVED, I NEARLY LOST MY JOB, AND MY PARENTS WERE IN AN ACCIDENT!! OH AND GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?!?! I WAS RAPED BY MY BEST FRIEND!!"

Suddenly time seemed to stop as she said those words. It was now clear why Aura had a baby but no husband. She had been raped.

"AND UNLIKE YOU LOT I ACTUALLY HAVE A HEART!! I LOST MY INNOCENCE BUT I DIDN'T LET MY BABY GO!! Oh yeah sure! Lets just get an abortion and not worry about it! HELL NO!! I WASN'T GOING TO KILL MY BABY NO MATTER WHO THE FATHER WAS!! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND GO TO HELL YOU BASTARDS!!!" Aura quickly grabbed Noah and took off as fast as she could away from the only place she thought she would be safe.

No one said anything for a long time; they couldn't believe what they had just been told. They looked each other and regretted every bad thing they ever said about Aura. And they wished they could take it all back, but it seemed like it was too late.

"I'm going after her."

Over a dozen pairs of eyes glanced at him. Fillmore's face was straight and determined.

"Fillmore-" Sarge began but the bus cut him off.

"No. Not again. I lost her once, and I'm not going to lose her again." Fillmore quickly reversed and speed off as fast as he could after her. Not even Sheriff had the heart to stop him.

Aura choked back a sob as she hid in the cave behind the waterfall. She knew they would be mad but this was worse then she imagined. Now she had nowhere to go and Dylan was hunting her down.

"Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this?" Aura let her tears fall to the ground. All was silent until she heard the sound of tires behind her. She turned slowly and saw Fillmore looking at her from a few feet away.

"What do you want? Come to yell at me too?"

Fillmore's face remained emotionless, "No."

"Well then what do you w-" Aura was stopped short as Fillmore's lips found her own. The bus slowly reached out and pulled her close as he kissed her lovingly. Aura didn't understand; she had abandoned him but he was kissing her?

Fillmore didn't release her until he had to breath then he looked straight into her eyes.

"Why? I don't understand? After all these years…I never called or wrote or anything…how could you…" Aura just watched him confused. His lips once again meshed with hers. As confused as she was Aura couldn't help but enjoy this.

His tongue gently slipped into her mouth and caressed hers. He didn't release her until he had completely explored her mouth then looked her right in the eyes.

"Aura…Aurora…I don't blame you for anything that's happened over the years. None of it was your fault. I've never stopped loving you and I never will. I just wish I could have protected you from whoever hurt you."

"Fillmore…I…" He just shushed her and kissed her again. With tears pouring down her hood she kissed him back. After all the misery she had suffered, she was finally back with the man she loved. And she never wanted to leave him.

The two held the kiss as long as they could but eventually broke apart. They held each other close and nuzzled each other. Fillmore planted gentle kisses on her lips and hood while Aura just cried.

But a voice interrupted their moment together.

"Momma?"

Aura and Fillmore looked over at the tiny basket and saw the little green Volkswagen looking at them, wonder in his eyes. Aura smiled and picked up her son, "Fillmore, this is my son Noah. Noah, can you say Fillmore?"

Noah blinked before smiling and saying, "Daddy!" His Mother blushed and looked down, "I didn't know he even knew that word."

Fillmore just chuckled and made Aura look at him, "I wouldn't mind being his Father. In fact, I'd be quiet honored. Now Aura, will you do me the honor?"

Aura furrowed her brow in confusion, 'What did he mean by that?' Fillmore chuckled at her confusion before kissing her again then breaking away and taking her tire with his.

"Aurora Cunningham, will you marry me?"

Aura felt her engine stop before suddenly filling with a certain happiness she had longed for all her life, "Yes, I will marry you." Fillmore smiled a headlight-to-headlight smile and kissed her passionately.

For once in her life, everything was perfect. Aura prayed that nothing would ruin this, not in a million years. And at the moment it seemed like nothing could, but none of them were prepared for what was soon to come…for in a months time things would change forever. A life will be lost and another will be gained. But the question is, who will be the one to die?


End file.
